


Cry of the Dragon

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar Targaryen has always had an invisible friend who has been there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or GOT. JK Rowling and GRR Martin own them, respectively.
> 
> This is Harry/Rhaegar.

When Rhaegar Targaryen was born, death was all around him. Fire consumed Summerhall, the summer residence of House Targaryen, and burned corpses smoked all around Princess Rhaella. She pushed and pushed her child out while the royal procession fled around them. Her maester sat next to her in the carriage, encouraging her to push.

The heat from the flames around her invaded the carriage and the horses shied away, whinnying in fright. The king, Aegon Targaryen the Fifth, and Prince Duncan were dead and so was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Rhaella pushed once more, sweat staining her back and face, and a cry was heard. She gasped and the maester encouraged her to push once more, _one more big push, your majesty._ She pushed, squeezing her muscles, and more cries could be heard as the maester bent down and caught her child as the baby slid out of her body.

“A boy, your majesty,” Maester Gyldayn spoke quietly, grabbing a spare blanket to rub the babe dry of blood and other liquids. “Here, you go.”

Rhaella just breathed and took the babe from Gyldayn and looked down into her first child's eyes. They were dark indigo eyes, a shade of purple, that was beautiful and the child had a few tufts of silver hair, like all Targaryen children.

“Did you have a name in mind, my lady?”

Rhaella studied her child and glanced up and out of the carriage windows. Fire and Blood. That was the Targaryen house motto and it was all around them. Shouts and cries could be heard through the carriage walls and she flinched when she saw someone getting burned alive. All because of King Aegon's obsession with dragons.

“He shall be Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry James Potter stood in the middle of the summer residence of the Targaryens, watching. He almost felt like wrapping his cloak tighter around him, unconsciously protecting himself against the flames that roared higher and higher. People burned alive around him and died. Death, the entity to which he played master, walked around collecting the souls of the dying. And yet…

Harrywalked along the castle walls, watching the stone walls crumble around him and idly flicking a finger to stop a whole section of a wall from falling on him. He floated the wall over to where it wouldn't fall on him then moved on, following the sounds of a squealing babe. The elder wand sparked and warmed in his pocket, taking glee at the fact that Death was so near. Harry sighed and muttered under his breath about bloodthirsty wands.

“Never again,” Harry whispered, rolling his eyes. “Become Master of Death Harry, it would be fun, they said. Travel places, they said.”

A man shouted in terror as the flames caught him and he jumped off of the wall, looking like a phoenix as he fell to his death.

“I've seen enough death.”

Another cry from the babe and Harry refocused, walking toward the carriage that was pulling away from the castle. He rose up into the air, aided by his wand, and avoided smoking corpses and continued on to the carriage that was pulled by four horses. There were three men riding around the carriage, with white cloaks on their backs. The kingsguard protecting the queen. Harry apparated into the carriage, drawing the cloak tighter around himself. He stood in the middle of the wagon that was more like a room on wheels and stared at Princess Rhaella Targaryen.

The woman was exhausted and weary, holding her newborn son in her arms. The Archmaester was sitting next to her and he also looked exhausted but he also had a weary, haunted look in his eyes. He must have seen the death of the king up close.

Harry, still invisible to everyone, sat down on the other side of the queen and looked down at the babe. The child was cradled in Rhaella's arms, occasionally crying out. When Harry reached out a hand though, the child quieted and squirmed around in Rhaella's arms. The kid, newly named Rhaegar Targaryen, peered up at him with his purple eyes and stared at Harry.

“Hey, kiddo,” Harry murmured, coughing a little due to the smoke in his lungs. Smoke inhalation wouldn't kill him in this form, in the shadowy form of an entity that wasn't quite a god but wasn't quite mortal either. “You've certainly been born into an exciting family.”

Rhaegar continued to stare at him and Harry's eyes widened. He lowered his hand and watched as Rhaegar reached out with tiny, grabby fingers and wrapped fingers around Harry's thumb. “You can see me...”

“Huh.”

Harry continued to stare at Rhaegar with wide eyes and looked at his mother. Rhaella was staring at her son, her skin pale and her eyes wide with terror at the horrifying event that had just come to pass. The carriage wagon had already gone a mile out from Summerhall and the cries were dying down but the flames… Harry could still see and feel the flames and they weren't dying down. It would make for a beautiful thing to see from a distance but not up close. Not when there were corpses still burning and hundreds of lives had been lost here.

Harry sighed and turned back to Rhaegar, who had dropped his fingers and wrapped his other hand around his mother's fingers.

“I'll be seeing you, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen,” Harry spoke, standing up and padding over to the door. He glanced back at the prince and his mother then disapparated with a near silent crack. Princess Rhaella Targaryen started at the noise, opening her rapidly closing eyes and looked around the carriage. Her son started to make noises again and when she bared her breast, he began to drink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Prince Aerys Targaryen the Second is crown prince now,” King Jaehaerys Targaryen spoke. He looked ill, from where Harry stood in the throne room. Harry was at the very far back in the big hall and yet he could see the illness in the king. The Iron Throne was intimidating but Jaehaerys didn't seem to have any trouble with it on first impression. When Harry walked closer, avoiding the people at court and the guards and the kingsguard, Harry saw Jaehaerys squirm around in the seat. It was subtle but Rhaegar's grandfather was not comfortable on the throne. Nor was he healthy. There was an air of… unhappiness in the people. War was brewing. House Targaryen had certainly had many wars throughout their history, if Death's answer to his question had been truthful.

Harry walked around the white cloaks and around the throne to the door behind it, stepping into the Red Keep. He could hear sounds of a happy child running around and he grinned a little, remembering the babe from two years ago. He sped up, hastening over the stone floors and up a staircase to the royal quarters. He passed Prince Aerys Targaryen, Rhaegar's father, on the way up and did a double take at the woman next to him. That was certainly not Princess Rhaella Targaryen but that was definitely Aerys' hand inching its way toward the woman's backside.

He sighed and continued up to where he could hear Rhaegar playing. The boy was playing under the watchful eye of Princess Rhaella and her lady in waiting, Joanna Lannister. Harry stepped into the room and looked out over the balcony that was attached to the room. The sun had just risen a few hours ago and he could see all of King's Landing from here.

A squeal of joy jolted him out of his sight seeing and he peered down at a three year old Rhaegar. The boy was standing right before him and grinning widely, like he remembered Harry from when he was born.

Harry knelt down and held out his hand. Rhaegar extended his own, small and yet just a little chubby. But still… Rhaegar Targaryen was a beautiful child. The tufts of silver hair that he had had when he had just been born had grown past his ears, making for gorgeous silver strands of hair. Rhaegar's purple eyes had darkened just a little but when Harry met Rhaegar's eyes, the boy lit up.

“What's your name?” Rhaegar asked, eyes bright with excitement.

“Oh, uh, you can call me Harry, little prince.”

“Do you think your son is the Prince that was promised?” Joanna Lannister questioned. “Your father said that was the reason you two were to marry, was it not?”

Rhaella seemed to be lost in thought, watching her baby boy of three years. He was looking up at something, mayhap at the stars that had been drawn on the ceiling of the nursery. She had heard of other woman who had children who thought they had imaginary friends. Perhaps her son had one. “Perhaps. Father seemed to think so. The witch...”

Harry tuned out the Princess' words and watched as Rhaegar put his hand in Harry's and tugged him over to play.

“Young one, you have a prophecy about you,” Harry remarked quietly, sitting down and watching the child play with blocks. There was a wooden sword propped up by Rhaegar's bed but there were more books spread out in the room and Rhaegar clearly read more.

“What's a prophecy?”

“Rhaegar?” Rhaella questioned, drawing over to peer down at her son.

“Prophecy. Harry said that I have a prophecy.”

Harry frowned then sighed. It would probably be best to have Rhaegar ignorant of the prophecy for a few more years. If he himself had learned about the prophecy over his head at three or four years old, he would have been much more… worried. But at least, Rhaegar had loving parents. Harry didn't even have that when he was young. “Little dragon, forget about it. I did not mean to say anything.”

Rhaegar peered up at him suspiciously then nodded, standing up and going over to grab a book. Harry stood up too and was about to go when Rhaegar ran over on his small legs.

“This is my favorite. Read it to me??”

Harry snorted and glanced over at Rhaella and Joanna, who were both absorbed in conversation. “Sure. I need to go soon though. There is something that needs my attention later, okay?”

Rhaegar raced over and jumped up onto his bed. Harry walked over and conjured a chair and sat down. Harry drew the book over and held it up and started to read. “The Conquest of Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The death of King Jaehaerys Targaryen wasn't unexpected for the smallfolk and the people at court but Harry was still there. Rhaegar's grandfather had been slowly wasting away from an illness and had finally succumbed the night before. Now, Prince Aerys was to be made King Aerys Targaryen the Second and Rhaella would be Queen. Rhaegar would now become Crown Prince at a mere three years old.

Harry watched as Aerys Targaryen was crowned king in the throne room. The throne room was crowded with people and guards. The white cloaks of the kingsguard kept an eye on everyone as the new king took his place on the throne. Queen Rhaella Targaryen sat next to him, albeit on a smaller, more comfortable looking throne.

Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen stood next to his mother, a solemn image of a three year old. His deep lilac eyes were looking everywhere and anywhere and they lit up a little when he saw Harry. Harry didn't go up but he did smile at Rhaegar, with what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

 

* * *

 

 

A few years into Aerys' reign, Harry came down to check on Rhaegar's father. He had stopped in to check on the little prince, who had been reading, and walked up to the throne room. There were several lords in the big room, talking quietly amongst themselves, while King Aerys sat on the Iron Throne. Harry studied Aerys, walking around the throne to watch him. As he did, Aerys seemed like he was trying to stop himself from fidgeting. The king was switching positions on the throne, trying to make it seem like he was just getting tired but Harry saw through it.

He hadn't been 'working' in Westeros for a long time yet but even he knew when someone was sitting in an uncomfortable seat. The Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister, stood next to the king, watching the lords and knights with the eye of a cat who was thinking about stalking his next prey.

Lord Rickard Stark was standing and talking with one of the southern lords, Lord Jon Arryn, if Harry remembered correctly. Harry ambled over and listened in to their talk. Lord Stark was talking about the Night's Watchmen and how they needed more recruits and about the mountain clans between Winterfell and the Wall.

“Lord Stark?”

Harry turned to see King Aerys turn his gaze to them. Of course, Aerys could only see Lord Arryn and Stark but not Harry.

“Yes, your highness?” Rickard Stark said, raising an eyebrow.

“What about building a wall hundreds of miles north of the current one and claiming those lands? Wouldn't that make it better for the Night's Watch?” Aerys questioned, staring at the two men.

Harry's eyes widened and he could see Lord Stark and Arryn both try to hide their reaction. He had heard some of King Aerys outlandish plans for the kingdom but this… The wildlings would never allow anyone to claim those lands, let alone build another wall. Besides, who would pay for that? And who would build a wall that far North? He had heard stories about the white walkers and even though no one had seen them for thousands of years, the stories were still creepy. The stories told of undead walkers that reminded Harry of inferi but these walkers were the opposite. They were of ice and cold and icy blue eyes.

“Your highness, that-” Lord Rickard Stark was saying, looking up at the king.

“It's a good idea,” King Aerys spoke. “Nevermind the rumors and stories. Those are just wild tales from the smallfolk. Myths, more like. No one's seen one in hundreds of years.”

“Are you willing to pay for it?” Lord Jon Arryn asked, raising an eyebrow. “The Night's Watchmen don't have enough money or men to build your wall. The Wall was built by Brandon the Builder who is no longer with us. We don't have the capacity to build another one, especially one that far North.”

“I will have another wall!” King Aerys exclaimed.

Harry looked between the king and the wolf lord then glanced down at his own clothes, whispering a spell. His dragonhide armor disappeared and was replaced by clothes that made him look like a highborn lord. He now wore a dark green tunic and black leggings, with a black cloak flowing from his tunic. He spoke another spell, an ancient working, one that would make him visible for a few moments and stepped forward.

“Your highness, another wall would not work,” Harry spoke, raising his voice a little to be heard over other people. “What about matters of the Iron Bank? They're asking for more taxes.”

Lord Rickard Stark turned to look at him, appraising. The Lord of Winterfell was middle aged, his black hair short and his grey eyes kind as they looked at him. Harry had heard that his wife, Lady Lyarra Stark, was pregnant and Rickard had come here at the king's orders.

“Just give Lord Stark and the Night's Watch the run of the dungeons,” Harry suggested. “They can take anyone out from there and take them up to the wall.”

“To build my wall, certainly,” King Aerys said, glaring at him. Aerys' purple eyes darkened and Harry stared back, knowing much about Aerys' temper already.

“The wall won't work, your highness,” Harry remarked, taking a step closer to the Iron Throne. “No one alive has the skill.”

King Aerys stared at him, his eyes narrowing. “Who are you?”

“No one of importance,” Harry answered, taking care to not turn his back on Aerys as he started to leave. “Your Hand would say the same.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What is the prophecy that is allegedly about me?” Rhaegar asked, all of nine years old and quiet for a child. Harry had appeared on the day that Aerys had said they were going to the westerlands for a few weeks and now, Rhaegar was sitting across from Harry in a carriage. His mother was still in King's Landing, having decided not to go with them as she was pregnant again. Rhaegar had noticed that his father was growing more suspicious about his mother when her pregnancies had not come through. His mother had had two stillborn children and had told Rhaegar that they had died already, that his potential siblings had gone already.

Harry was peering out the window at the lands around them then turned to look at Rhaegar. The older wizard had popped in every now and then and Rhaegar had always loved when Harry arrived. Harry was his friend and his friend only; no one else could see him. Not even the kingsguard that followed Rhaegar or his father around. Luckily, he was the only one in this carriage now so he could speak to Harry freely.

“Are you sure, Rhaegar?” Harry questioned, his green eyes peering at Rhaegar with sadness in them.

“Yes. I want to know. My mother told my father to not say anything about it.”

“She's just trying to protect you,” Harry murmured.

“I've read books about our history,” Rhaegar reminded Harry. “You've read some of them to me. I know about the war of the Five Penny Kings and I know that my father isn't faithful to my mother. I know I was born in fire and death. I know who you are.”

“Alright,” Harry exclaimed, frowning bemusedly and throwing up his arms. “The prophecy was told of a child of your father and mother's union, their marriage. You have heard of the Prince that was Promised prophecy?”

“Yes, my father told me about it and the maester explained it to me,” Rhaegar said quietly, glancing out the window at the Westerlands. They were going to go see Tywin Lannister at Lannisport and his children but Rhaegar hadn't wanted to leave with his father. Hadn't wanted to see which woman Aerys would pull aside next and sleep with. His mother didn't deserve to be disrespected like that and he knew it hurt her. “I'm supposed to be the 'prophesied leader', right?”

“Yeah, something like that. The Prince that was Promised is suppose to deliver the world from darkness,” Harry explained hesitantly. “The Prince is also suppose to have a song.”

“A song?”

“The song of ice and fire,” Harry replied, looking at Rhaegar and raising an eyebrow. “Not even I know what that is though.”

“You're the Master of Death and you're not all knowing?” Rhaegar questioned in a wry voice. “You should get your gold back.”

Harry stared and Rhaegar looked at his friend and tried to keep a straight face. Rhaegar twitched with withheld mirth then Harry snorted. Rhaegar's lips twitched upward and Harry laughed out loud. Rhaegar smiled.

“But are you sure the prophecy applies to me?” Rhaegar questioned once Harry was done laughing. “I heard the maester say that there would be a 'burning star' to announce the prince.”

“Well… There was kind of a burning star,” Harry offered. “Summerhall was a big burning star, if you want to call it that.”

Rhaegar shuddered and peered out the window. He could see Lannisport from here and he supposed it looked impressive but in his mind's eye, he could see Summerhall. Or at least what it looked like in the history scrolls. Now, it probably just looked like a pile of ashes and stone and soot stained bones.

“I'm sorry,” Harry whispered, sounding genuinely apologetic. Rhaegar had never heard a lie from Harry and his friend had never sounded false, like the people of the court. “I shouldn't have brought it up. You're awfully mature for a nine year old and I often… You're the only one who can truly see me. I'm sorry.”

“Little dragon,” Harry murmured after a while. Rhaegar heard soft footsteps and then fingers on his chin, tilting his head up so that he could look Harry in the eyes. “I am so sorry. I'll leave if you want me to.”

Rhaegar finally opened his eyes and shook his head. “No, don't leave. I need a friend.”

Harry stared at him and dipped his head in a slight nod. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Prince Rhaegar ventured out of the Red Keep and out through the gates. The sun was beaming down on them, as it was a relatively warm beginning to the summer. There were no clouds in the sky and nothing else of note to the weather except for a cool breeze. Rhaegar was not wearing anything that could remotely recognizable. A black hood and a light red dirty looking tunic and leggings were all he had on, making him look like one of the smallfolk of Westeros. The crown prince was now 12 years old and had the look of someone older, someone haunted.

Harry nimbly followed him, cloaked in Death's cloak, and took in the street vendors and the various smiths of King's Landing and the woman selling their bodies as well. He could see that Rhaegar had a book stashed in a pocket and probably another book in the pocket on the other side of his clothes too. As far as Harry could see, Rhaegar didn't even have one of the Kingsguard following him; the prince was alone. His dragon probably wanted to get out of the castle, away from his father.

Harry had come to collet the soul of a stillborn babe, yet another boy this time, and he could hear the shouting of King Aerys from the queen's room. It had been a while since Harry had come to collect a soul personally but he had wanted to meet up with Rhaegar.

He followed Prince Rhaegar over the city until he came to a stop near the dragonpits on Rhaeny's Hill. Rhaegar stared down at the pits that used to hold dragons a hundred years ago ago, quiet and solemn. Rhaegar's silver hair was growing long, reaching to his shoulders. It rather reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy but Rhaegar's personality was so unlike the Malfoy patriarch that he didn't have any trouble knowing the difference.

“Harry.”

He started. Rhaegar couldn't possibly know he was there, could he? Surely he was addressing another Harry. Wasn't there a Harry on the Kingsguard?

“I know you're there.”

“Okay, fine. Fine, you got me,” Harry remarked, sighing in defeat and walking to stand next to Rhaegar. He pulled off his cloak and tucked it into a pocket. Harry in general didn't need the cloak, as anyone other than Rhaegar Targaryen couldn't see him but he always felt like he was back in Hogwarts when he cloaked himself in it.

He too looked down at the dragonpit, or to what was left of it. The big stone dome had collapsed onto itself and Harry could see a few ghostly souls who hadn't moved on through the dome. There was also a soul of a dragon or two down there, big and transparent as it snaked its body through the throngs of souls of people.

“Do you usually sneak out of the castle without Jon or Arthur?” Harry questioned quietly, as one of the ghosts of the dragons flew out and took to the air. It looked big, like it had been fully grown when it had died. He couldn't tell what color the dragon had been in life but now it was ghostly white.

“When I want to avoid my father, avoid my responsibilities,” Rhaegar responded, just as quietly. “Did you come here to… collect my little brother's soul?”

“Yes. I don't delegate that duty to anyone else,” Harry remarked. “In respect to you and your mother. Who did he blame the death on this time?”

Rhaegar sighed and drew out the book in his right pocket. “He blames my mother again.”

Harry sighed too and glanced around the commonfolk that were walking across the street. Goldcloaks walked too and fro through the city, in groups that varied in number. “These things happen.”

“You were mortal once, right?” Rhaegar questioned after looking up at him. His eyes were drawn, haunted.

“Yes, I was.”

“Did you have dragons where you were from?”

Harry turned to look at Rhaegar then nodded. “Yes, but they… they weren't really like the dragons of the Targaryens of old. They were dangerous and mostly unrideable.”

“I wish I had a dragon,” Rhaegar commented. “The skulls in the palace are beautiful but they don't do dragons any justice. Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes were dangerous to the people of Harrenhal and other cities. They were just trained well. Aegon the Conqueror didn't let his dragon burn crops that were needed or allow Balerion to hunt livestock.”

“I'm planning on becoming a knight.”

Harry's eyes widened as he studied Rhaegar then at the book. “Something make you think you need to be a knight?”

“The prophecy.”

“Of course it is,” Harry said, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Did I tell you about my own prophecy?”

Rhaegar peered up at him and then shook his head. “No. I didn't know you had a prophecy about you.”

“Suffice it to say, if you want to become a squire, that should be your own decision, not one influenced by outside matters. It's probably a good decision but you should think on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar stopped his horse at the road that led to Summerhall. He had petitioned his knight master for a few days of rest from learning, from getting bruised everywhere. Though he had seen the looks on the Kingsguard, on the knights of the court. Rhaegar was a natural at learning to fight, at learning how to be a knight. The bookish prince was gone, well, mostly gone. Rhaegar still loved to read but he didn't have a lot of time for that now.

He was three years into his knight training and now 15 years old. His father was getting old and paranoid but the time spent training to be a knight did let him avoid his father. He still had princely duties but now he could spend time out in the sparring field. Rhaegar could even practice with his harp, the beautiful instrument that his mother had given him a year ago.

Rhaegar guided his horse forward and walked onward to Summerhall, the ashes around the palace long since blown away by winds and time. There was a certain smell though, one that might not ever go away, of flames and death. The breeze around him was cool, causing the small tree saplings to blow in the air. His white stallion whinnied uneasily as Rhaegar rode right up to the remains of the palace.

The only things remaining of what used to be a magnificent summer home was the stone outlines of the palace. Though the stone was not clean or white. It looked like the builders had used black stone instead of white but Rhaegar knew that it was all soot. He urged his horse on and walked slowly through the ruins and came to a stop in the middle of the palace. There had been enough of an entrance that he could bring his horse in and he sat there and looked out at the remains of his birthplace.

“Do you remember anything?”

Rhaegar didn't even move or twitch; he had come to expect Harry dropping in unexpectedly. However, this visit wasn't really unexpected. Harry had told him how he had come upon his mother giving birth to him amidst fire and blood, amidst grief. But himself on the other hand…

“No, I do not,” Rhaegar remarked, watching as Harry floated down from sitting on top of the highest stone. He could make out faint black wings beating behind the wizard, wings that were attached to Harry's shoulder blades. “I just remember what my mother told me.”

“Your cries drew me like a moth to a flame,” Harry remarked, walking over to stand next in front of his horse. The wings behind his back fluttered in the slight evening breeze then folded inward. “The brightest life in and amongst all that death.”

“All to bring back the dragons,” Rhaegar said quietly, dismounting and exchanging his horse's bridle for a halter and tying it to a sturdy looking tree in the former courtyard. He walked along the short walls that were left and heard Harry follow. “What was your prophecy?”

Harry peered at him then looked up at the moon that was glowing down on them. Rhaegar thought Harry looked beautiful just then, with the moon beaming down on his face and hair. The scar on his forehead was illuminated and looked like it was glowing but whether from the innate power that Harry had or from moonlight, Rhaegar wasn't sure. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."

They continued walking along what was once a beautiful palace, across a small creek that ran around the building then back through the soot blackened remains. Rhaegar thought on the prophecy and remembered Harry mentioning a dark lord.

“Were you Master of Death when you were growing up, like an inherited title?”

Harry shook his head and hummed quietly. “No, I became the Master of Death when I was 17 when I had collected the Hallows. There wasn't a ceremony or something like that and I hadn't even heard of the title before I became it.”

“The Hallows?” Rhaegar repeated, raising an eyebrow at the strange name.

Harry drew out a long stick and held it out on his palm. “The Elder Wand, sometimes called the Deathstick. My cloak and this...”

Rhaegar looked over at the stick and saw that it had notches on it, little knots, all along it. He raised his hand and looked at Harry, who nodded. Rhaegar placed his palm on it and the stick sparked, little threads of energy billowing out from it. As he touched the wood, it warmed in his hand. A small, black stone then appeared next to it and Rhaegar looked at Harry, silently questioning.

“The Resurrection stone,” Harry explained quietly, looking into his eyes.

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes. “Does that mean what I believe it means?”

“No,” Harry offered. “And yes.”

“You know what I said about you being cryptic.”

Harry snorted. “No one can truly bring the dead back to us. Or well, except for me but that's one of the rules. You can talk to a dead relative or a friend with it but that's all you can do. And not for too long else wise you could go crazy.”

“The prophecy said that your Dark Lord marked you as his,” Rhaegar commented after a minute or two of silence. They had returned to where he had tied his horse and the white stallion was now munching on some grass that had struggled to return. “Is that… your scar?”

Harry stopped walking and raised a hand to almost stroke the horse's mane. Rhaegar watched him as Harry withdrew his hand and turned to stare at Rhaegar, brushing some of his long black hair off of his forehead. Harry had never looked older or changed in appearance every time that he had popped in to say hi. He had always looked ten and seven and now Rhaegar realized that it was because Harry had become Master of Death at that age. He supposed that Harry had stopped aging right at that moment. “Yes, that's what he marked me with. Unintentionally though. It was a killing curse. One that obviously didn't work.”

“I don't like the thought of someone marking you,” Rhaegar confided, reaching out to touch the scar on Harry's forehead. He didn't say _someone_ _other than me._ He didn't say that he would like someone he trusted with him at court. He didn't say he was almost half in love with Harry by now. The lightning bolt scar was raised and almost dark red in appearance, almost like the red of the Targaryen dragons on their banner. He heard Harry inhale sharply at Rhaegar's fingers tracing the scar and he drew his hand back.

“Yeah, well, he's dead. I killed him seventeen years after he gave me that,” Harry remarked quietly. Rhaegar studied Harry as the wizard drew back a step or two and took to the air. “Good luck getting your head bashed in.”

Rhaegar snorted, feeling his lips twitch upward into a smile. “I don't get my head bashed in.”

“Sure you don't,” Harry remarked with a smirk. “Keep Arthur and Jon close. I don't trust your father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sat down in the stands meant for people at court and the royal family and searched the grounds for Rhaegar. The smallfolk and commoners were excited for the tourney today, seeing as it was purported to be when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was going to be knighted. The last joust played out just like Harry thought it would go, with Barristan Selmy winning. Arthur Dayne and Jon Connington were standing at the entrance to the prince's tent, swords at their waists. Arthur Dayne had the impressive sword Dawn at his side and the white cloak billowed from his armor. They were only sign that Prince Rhaegar was around and the fact that Rhaegar was the only member of the royal family in attendance indicated that the rumors that Harry had heard were true. Queen Rhaella had given birth to a healthy baby boy late this morning.

King Aerys was probably not letting anyone see the boy or even touch him, if what Harry had heard from Rhaegar in the past was true. All of Rhaegar's potential other siblings had either died in the womb or had caused miscarriages and all of their souls had been collected by Harry.

A big shout rose up in the audience and Harry could see Rhaegar come out of his tent, followed by the knight who had trained him. Rhaegar looked out at the audience and smiled appreciatively, his smile not really making it to his eyes from what Harry could see. The two walked out to the middle of the field and then stopped, with Rhaegar kneeling down. The knight raised his sword and pronounced the crown prince a knight.

Everyone cheered and Harry clapped too, whispering the spell that would make him visible to everyone under his breath. The present he had gotten for Rhaegar was on his lap and Harry couldn't wait to give it to him. He had found the blade on one of his trips to Essos to collect a soul and seeing as Rhaegar was special to him, he wanted the prince to have a strong weapon.

People gasped at the sight of him and his wings like he had expected. His wings were still tucked inward but everyone could see them. The big, black feathers ruffled in the wind and he stood up, hastening down to the field. He was wearing a red tunic and black leggings with his dragonhide armor over it and everyone's eyes were either on him or Rhaegar. He could also see that Arthur and Jon had their hands on their blades, ready to defend the prince.

“Stand down,” Rhaegar whispered, looking up at Harry as he walked over to him. Harry grinned at Rhaegar's expression, part awe and part… possessive interest as the dragon prince realized that everyone could see him. “He's a friend.”

Arthur and Jon exchanged looks but took their hands off of their swords. Harry could hear loud shouts behind him and shrugged, used to hearing people talk about him behind his back.

“Harry?”

His wings beat once or twice, kicking up dirt and leaves, before folding inward. One even curled slightly around his body as he kneeled. “Your highness, a present for you.”

He held out the blade in its sheath and presented it to the man who had captivated him for the past 17 years. If Harry had been mortal, he would have followed Rhaegar to the ends of the Earth or in this case, Westeros. And it wasn't just because Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was handsome, with his long silver hair and deep purple eyes. The two of them had had discussions from the time that Rhaegar had turned 13, with Rhaegar knowing when Harry needed cheering up to the prince getting all protectively angry at Harry's childhood. And to the basic fact that Rhaegar was the only one who could see him. The Dragon Prince had been the one to keep Harry sane throughout these years.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Rhaegar whispered as he hesitantly took the blade. “How?”

“Blowing everyone's minds.”

Rhaegar snorted. He didn't quite understand Harry's words but he understood the basic meaning. He drew the blade out of its sheath and his eyes widened as he realized just which blade this was. A dragon's head had been created at the hilt, with the mouth leading to the blade.

“Blackfyre?” Rhaegar uttered in astonishment, swinging it in his hand. He heard Arthur and Jon gasp at Rhaegar's word and the member of his Kingsguard came to stand next to him, watching as Rhaegar swung it again. It was light but very well balanced in his hand as he held it. “Where did you find it?”

“Essos,” Harry remarked, still kneeling. “A soul told me where.”

“Rise, my friend,” Rhaegar whispered.

Harry grinned and stood up slowly, letting his wings shake a little. “This spell of mine won't last long. I just wanted to-”

“You wanted to make an entrance,” Rhaegar said with a knowing smile.

“Yes, yes, I did. Now rumors of my being will pass on to the king and gods know where else.”

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow and Harry just smiled.

“Let's see what the king thinks of me,” Harry remarked then vanished on the spot.

 

* * *

 

 

“Will my brother live?” Rhaegar asked as Harry appeared in his room in the Red Keep a few months later. Harry's wings fluttered then folded inward, almost so that they weren't visible. He could hear little Viserys cries' from down the hall as his young brother suffered from a fever. Harry studied him then nodded slightly.

“Yes, he will. I didn't come here for a soul,” Harry remarked, coming closer to him. “I just came to see how you were doing.”

“Were you sure that I was the Prince that was Promised?” Rhaegar questioned as he looked out over the balcony in his room. King's Landing was visible in the slowly rising sun, a soft red glow over each stone building. Blackfyre was attached to his hip and everyone had wanted to touch it or look at it in detail. Rhaegar had been asked by every member of court about the strange man who had given the sword to him but he hadn't said a word except that the man was a friend. “I've been having these dreams...”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What kind of dreams?”

“Dreams of three children,” Rhaegar said. “Children with green eyes instead of violet and silver hair...”

Harry stared and blinked at him. His mouth opened once, closed it then opened again as he processed Rhaegar's statement. He finally said, “Green, like my eyes?”

Rhaegar nodded. “Have you had any… dreams?”

“I'm not mortal, remember? I don't dream,” Harry remarked, still shaken. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale as he started to pace around the room. Rhaegar watched the other man as he walked and wondered what he was thinking about.

“What did you father say about me?” Harry finally asked, stopping at the balcony and turning to look at Rhaegar.

“The general opinion of the court is that you are a dragon god.”

Harry snorted. “People call you the Dragon Prince, don't they?”

Rhaegar nodded.

“We're certainly a pair then. The Dragon God and the Dragon Prince.”

“You are no dragon god,” Rhaegar remarked, walking over to where Harry had stopped. “If you are though, you are _my_ dragon god.”

Harry stared at him, flecks of red filling his cheeks. Rhaegar raised a hand and tilted Harry's head up and laid a light kiss on his cheek then pulled away. Harry's green eyes were wide but there was a certain… excitement to them. Harry was grinning, his wings fluttering a little more.

“Is that okay?” Rhaegar asked, just to be sure.

“Yes, it is very, very okay. Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“My father is talking about sending for the Dornish princess,” Rhaegar said as he played his harp in his room. Harry was sitting on one of the chairs that he had taken a liking to in Rhaegar's room, the one that looked out over the balcony. Harry had popped in and out over the past few months to be with Rhaegar and to check in on Aerys. The king had grown in his paranoia over the years and the Defiance at Duskendale had increased had made the king even more crazy.

Taking Jaime Lannister as a Kingsguard had been the king's idea but Harry had seen more than one lion's claw in the creation of the deal. It had been more along the lines of holding Jaime hostage against his father's potentially treasonous behavior.

“For marriage?” Harry questioned, studying Rhaegar as he plucked the strings on the harp. His… partner….boyfriend... was just fine tuning a new song, one that would likely make everyone cry all over again. Harry always enjoyed listening to Rhaegar play the instrument. Rhaegar even had created one song just for him and only played it in his presence.

Rhaegar nodded. “There are no more Targaryen princesses for me to wed nor are there apparently any of noble Valyrian blood. My mother supports the offer but my father is desperate for a marriage even if he has to ask the Dornish and appear weak.”

“Isn't there a history of kings sometimes having consorts, male consorts?” Harry questioned.

“There was one Targaryen king that had a male consort,” Rhaegar agreed. “However, the High Septon did not approve and nor did the smallfolk. The king did have a queen at the time so there was an heir. Are you suggesting something?”

“Hmm. You need someone you can trust at court. I want to keep an eye on my prince. You also have had dreams...”

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow as Harry stood up, his wings beating once or twice.

“I need to go,” Harry said immediately, quietly. His voice sounded shaky even to his own ears. “I… Stall your father for a week and a half then meet me at Summerhall at the end of two weeks. Bring a guard.”

“Stall my father? Harry, you do realize I won't be able to stall him for long. He's too paranoid now and if I stall him for a long period of time, he might start to think I'm going to take the throne from him. He's thought it in the past.”

“I know. Just do your best. I know you protect your mother and little brother from him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Rhaegar, don't think I don't know what you're doing,” King Aerys said, his voice shrill and loud. His fingernails had grown even more over the past two weeks and Aerys refused to even let scissors or clippers near him. His beard was long and dirty and Rhaegar could even see flecks of blood in the matted hair under his father's chin. The king had ordered two more people put to death last night and Aerys had laughed as the accused burned at the stakes. “You are taking the crown from me. I know it. Which lords are supporting you?! I'll see them burned!!”

Rhaegar sighed as he mounted his horse. Arthur mounted too, his white cloak fluttering in the wind. Harry had said to take a guard and as much as Rhaegar hated to bring a guard with him to Summerhall, Harry probably had the right of it. They rode out of the courtyard at a walk then trotted out of the keep, listening to Aerys shout on. Rhaegar knew some lords at court were indeed getting wary of Aerys' reign, of their king taking joy in killing people. He knew some had come to King's Landing for the express purpose of asking him to take the throne.

The two of them rode out of King's Landing then rode through the king's wood. Arthur was silent enough on the trip, only once asking their destination during the trip. Though Rhaegar thought that Arthur might know where they were going. Arthur had caught Rhaegar going out of King's Landing once or twice in the past year or so and had let him go. And Arthur was his best friend, other than Harry.

They rode in quiet as they passed the various wildlife that lived south of King's Landing and up into the foothills of the Dornish Marches and right onto the road that led to Summerhall, the summer residence of House Targaryen. He could smell the smoke from here or…

Rhaegar's eyes widened when he realized that the smoke he was smelling was from a current source, not from the past. He urged his horse onward, up the road and heard Arthur follow with his horse. The two of them rode onward until they saw the ruins of Summerhall and… something that Rhaegar had not expected at all. He could see Harry standing in front of Summerhall but he was not alone.

“Rhaegar?” Arthur said, faintly, drawing the sword Dawn. Arthur's eyes were wide and Rhaegar's were too as Harry noticed them. And so did the two dragons on each of Harry's shoulders. Harry's wings were out and wrapped around his shoulders, effectively protecting the two, week old dragons. One dragon was black and the other was red.

“Arthur, you can see him?”

“Yes, I can. You know the one they're calling the dragon god?”

Rhaegar laughed, his voice faint and hoarse from not laughing in a while, and urged his horse forward until he was but a few feet from his lover.

“Harry, what… why?”

Rhaegar was too confused to even notice anything but Harry. Arthur obviously did though as he drew his attention and pointed at something on the ground at the edge of Summerhall's borders. There was a smoking crater near the woods, one that had the symbol of Harry's title burned into the ground.

“I am mortal now,” Harry remarked, fidgeting a little and rocking back on his heels. “The wings stayed but now… Am I good enough to impress your father into letting us marry? Or something along those lines?”

Arthur snorted and narrowed his eyes, looking between the two men. He had witnessed the man opposite them give Rhaegar Blackfyre and the wings were impressive to behold. Rhaegar seemed to be utterly content with the other man, trusting him to get close, so Arthur would withhold judgement for now.

Rhaegar smiled softly and held out a hand to the black one, who had been looking at him intensely. “How old are they?”

“One week. They came with me, were with me when I landed on the ground and had to get used to doing things the mortal way. The red one's already taken to me but I suspect...”

Rhaegar watched as the black one toddled over to him, its black wings flapping idly in the wind like it wanted to fly. It ambled over to him on week old legs and came to sit on his shoulder and huffed out a breath of smoke. Rhaegar stared at it and stared in awe. Dragons come alive.

“Why? Harry, you didn't have to do this for me.”

Harry peered over at him after stroking the red one's nose. There was a sword strapped to Harry's waist, one that Rhaegar noticed looked a lot like Valyrian steel. “You had dreams of green eyed, silver haired children. I conferred with Death and it said that you are the destined one to hold my heart and released me from my duties. Death will have to occasionally ask me for help or advice but I am yours.”

“As I am yours.”

Harry smiled softly and folded his wings behind him then stepped closer. Rhaegar closed the distance between them and pulled Harry into a kiss, knowing that they had a lot ahead of them but together, they would be able to take on anything. Including raising baby dragons and making sure his father didn't further destroy the kingdom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as Rhaegar talked with Arthur, with the little black dragon on his shoulder. The dragon sitting on his own shoulders chirped, its tail beating once or twice against his shoulder blades.

“Rhaegar, your father… How is he?” Harry questioned, looking over at Summerhall then back at his prince. “Did he say anything before you left?”

Rhaegar sighed, dropping his right hand, his sword hand, to the hilt of Blackfyre. “He may have mentioned something about me taking the throne. He guesses more than anything, I suspect. I’ve already had lords come up to me in secret.”

Harry nodded and started to pace, with the red dragon flapping its small wings in an attempt to copy Harry’s. He grinned and stroked its snout and the dragon tilted its head up into his palm. The sun beamed down on them and a slight breeze flowed into the area before Summerhall. As far as Harry was aware, it had been a warm summer. Not too hot, which he enjoyed. “I’m going to have to come up with a name for you, aren’t I?”

Rhaegar walked up to him, the black dragon staring at Harry with all the nobility of a week old dragon. “Balerion. That is what Arthur suggested for the black one. Harry, we need a place to raise these dragons.”

“What about Dragonstone?” Arthur asked, walking over to them and staring at the newly dubbed Balerion.

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow and glanced back toward Summerhall. “As much as I want to keep an eye on my father, I would agree with Arthur. Dragonstone. We can have our maester perform marriage rites there and raise the two-”

“Three,” Harry corrected. “I have a third egg if you are interested.”

Rhaegar grinned and dipped his head, a fond affection in his eyes. “My dragon god.”

“I am no god, Rhaegar,” Harry retorted bemusedly. “My wings should disappear within the next few days but as I am left with just plain old magic and with your dreams, I suspect Dragonstone is a fine place. How do you plan on telling your father that you are not marrying a woman?”

“I do believe that seeing dragons come back to life will be all he will be thinking about,” Rhaegar replied. “Would you be willing to tell him of yourself?”

“I am not telling him about what I was,” Harry said firmly, narrowing his eyes. “I know your father is mad. I do not want him thinking I will do anything for him. I will tell him that it was me that brought the dragons back, nothing more.”

Rhaegar nodded. “Of course, we should double up on the ride back. These two are too young to bare us.”

Harry grinned and closed the distance between them and with a glance at Arthur, tugged Rhaegar into a kiss. Rhaegar smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Harry in return, taking comfort in his presence. The kiss turned heated and they both melted further into each other while the dragons on their shoulders chirped in annoyance, some smoke coming out of their mouths. Rhaegar could feel an arm winding its way around his waist and coming up to his neck to curl itself in his hair. He smiled, knowing that Harry had always taken a liking to Rhaegar’s hair. Harry could feel warmth fill in the pit of his stomach and further down but he was dimly aware of the fact that they had company.

“Rhaegar?”

“Yes, Ser Arthur?” Rhaegar finally responded, pulling back from Harry. They were both still staring at each other, heat in their eyes. “Do you care to comment on this?”

“No. I know what I see and I see love in both of your eyes and bodies,” Arthur remarked. “Besides, I know Jon has got a crush on you, despite his trying to hide it.”

Rhaegar stared at Arthur as the other man grinned. “Ah, yes. I know about Jon. Well, we shall see about Dragonstone then.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them. He stroked the red dragon’s short neck and it chirped happily, leaning into his hand. “Jon is your squire? Or was your squire?”

“You should not be jealous, dear one,” Rhaegar whispered, feeling confident in showing how much he loved Harry in front of Arthur. If Arthur approved, then that was all that mattered in the moment. “You hold my heart.”

“And not just because I brought back dragons?” Harry confirmed, blinking his eyes and smiling slightly.

Rhaegar rolled his eyes. “Not just because you brought back dragons. Though that is a definite bonus. You were my friend through thick and thin, through losing most of my siblings and finding out about the prophecy. You were someone I could trust at court. I love you.”

Harry closed his eyes briefly and nodded. “I love you too. We should try to keep the dragons a secret.”

“Arthur, if you could go get the horses,” Rhaegar said. “I’ll escort Harry in going to get his belongings.”

“Escort?” Harry repeated, narrowing his eyes and watched as Arthur went to go get the two horses. “I hardly need an escort with this one.”

“What are you going to name the red one?” Rhaegar questioned, holding out his hand to the small red dragon as it sniffed him. The dragon was entirely red, no other secondary color was visible. It was like his black dragon, Balerion, who had no other color other than black.

“I’m not entirely sure how someone can tell the gender of dragons but I think I shall name this one Aurora,” Harry said as they walked back to the crater with Harry’s symbol. The ground around the crater was smoking, as if the ground had been branded. And it had been. The triangle with the circle and line through it was permanently branded into the ground, never to be removed. Years later, it would still be there. At Rhaegar’s questioning look, he explained. "Aurora was a goddess of the dawn back in my home world."

“You miss your friends,” Rhaegar suggested, watching as Harry picked up the lone trunk that was in the middle of the crater. He saw Harry pull out his wand, the Elder wand, and point it at the trunk, whispering a word in that strange language that he had heard the other man speak in. The trunk grew smaller and smaller until it was just the size of a lemon then Harry dropped it in one of the pockets of his clothes. Harry had on a robe, that Rhaegar had figured was one of the robes that from the wizarding world of Harry’s childhood. It was all black, with newly stitched in red edges. House Targaryen colors.

“I do,” Harry whispered. “But little Aurora here will entertain me sufficiently, I should think.”

Aurora trilled lightly and coughed, letting loose some smoke at Harry’s words.

“Dragons are most certainly more dangerous than owls though,” Rhaegar noted with a weary smile. “We should make sure to train them well, lest the smallfolk or nobles get it in their minds to kill them.”

Harry paled and nodded vehemently as Arthur came around with the horses. The wings on Harry’s back folded inward, almost until they were not visible anymore. “And no chaining them up. I have bad memories of chained up dragons.”

“That was what led to the dragon massacre in the dragonpit during the Dance of Dragons,” Rhaegar agreed. “The dragons in there couldn’t escape. My father is going to be very… thrilled to see them.”

“Yes, he will but I don’t think that will be a good thing. I saw the looks that Aerys wore after he burned someone alive with one of his pryomancers,” Harry remarked. “They weren’t good.”

Rhaegar looked at him, minutely flinching though no stranger would know he had winced. Only his friends would know; he had become very good at hiding his own emotions as the men at court would pounce on any visible weakness. “He always visited my mother those nights. That will change right now. I do not want to hear my mother being raped in her room. Arthur, I want to talk with the rest of the kingsguard when we arrive at the Red Keep.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Arthur replied, as he stopped in front of them. “I shall talk with my brothers about a meeting.”

“Exclude the king and the Hand,” Rhaegar continued, as the lone member of the kingsguard mounted his horse, taking the lead. Rhaegar handed Balerion to Harry and then mounted his horse. Harry then returned the two dragons and jumped up onto Rhaegar’s stallion and landed right behind him. The dragons sat in between them, chirping every once and a while as they started off and away from the ruins of Summerhall. “I do not want my father in on these plans to protect my brother and mother.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where either sex or implied sex will start to happen.

On the second night of traveling back to King’s Landing, the three men and two baby dragons stopped in the Kingswood. Harry pitched his magical tent that he had brought with him and set it up in the small clearing that they found. Arthur went to fetch some firewood and dinner, leaving the two of them alone. The sun had gone down by the time that they had stopped, leaving a slight streak of red in the sky.

The two dragons chirped amongst themselves and toddled around the campsite while Harry set up a fire pit and pot. Rhaegar sat across from him, pensive and quiet.

“Mayhap, it’s better to just have you go to Dragonstone now,” Rhaegar commented, looking up at Harry after a few minutes. “These two dragons are newborn and they can’t protect themselves. I do not want anyone stealing them now.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Rhaegar, I would feel better if I was with you. The court right now is a dangerous place and I’m just as good as a member of the kingsguard.”

“I am taking a page out of your book, Harry,” Rhaegar argued, pushing a strand of silver hair behind his ear. “I do not want to wait around for this prophecy to come into play. Besides, some of the lords are getting tired of my father’s reign. You know this.”

“We are in this together,” Harry retorted. “We’re bound by destiny, I should think. I’ve never felt such a pull towards another human being before like this. You feel it too, right?”

Rhaegar smiled softly, getting up and walking over to sit next to him. Balerion followed him, scrambling up onto the log that they were sitting on and moving to sit in Rhaegar’s lap. Rhaegar peered down at the black dragon in awe, still disbelieving that dragons were back in Westeros. Aurora was already in Harry’s lap, dozing away. “Of course I feel it. I just feel the need to protect you from my father.”

“By locking me up at Dragonstone?”

“Harry, you wouldn’t be a prisoner!”

Harry grinned and elbowed Rhaegar. “I was joking. Plus, I’d get to see the island. And maybe when you come and join me, we can plan for the future.”

Rhaegar rolled his eyes but then sighed, wrapping an arm around Harry. “I suppose I’m going to have to be king someday.”

“You are going to be my consort.”

Harry closed his eyes at the thought, enjoying the idea of being married to Rhaegar. He felt Rhaegar cup his face and turn him and then they were kissing. The kiss turned heated as they melted into each other, starting out slow as they exchanged kisses. Rhaegar drew up and placed a kiss on Harry’s scar, causing Harry to feel goosebumps go up his arms. He shivered at the possessiveness underneath Rhaegar’s kisses as the other man kissed Harry’s nose, both cheeks and then finally lips. Harry laughed quietly and urged them to the ground, summoning a cloak to go under his back and retracting his wings until they disappeared.

The dragons squawked their annoyance at getting kicked out of the human’s laps and toddled off to go find the other human.

Harry landed on his back, pulling Rhaegar on top of him. He looked up at the silver haired prince, with his long hair and beautiful deep purple eyes. “You’re mine.”

Rhaegar smirked and pulled his tunic off, his eyes darkening even further with lust. “As you are mine, my beloved.”

“Always,” Harry whispered.

Harry reached up to tangle his hands in Rhaegar’s hair and tugged him down for a kiss, feeling Rhaegar’s answering groan. When their lower bodies touched, they both moaned, allowing Rhaegar to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry whined at the sudden change and lifted his hips up, almost bucking up against Rhaegar’s body. The other man groaned and pinned Harry to the cloak covered ground, almost growling.

Sweat trickled down Harry’s back and when they pulled back from the kiss, he whispered a spell to remove his shirt. He shivered the instant his chest was revealed to the open air and Rhaegar lowered down to brush a finger over Harry’s nipples. Harry shuddered then spelled his and Rhaegar’s breeches away and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Rhaegar gasped, eyes widening at the intimate contact and staring down at Harry with adoration in his eyes.

“Back in my time,” Harry started, gasping as Rhaegar covered his hand with his own. “We would call this a hand job.”

Rhaegar laughed and drew in a strangled breath when Harry started to move his hand and thus both of their hands. They both started to breath fast, panting at the contact. A few drops of sweat fell onto Harry’s chest and he could see sweat dribbling down Rhaegar’s forehead. He wrapped an arm around Rhaegar’s back, nails digging into the other man’s skin when Rhaegar did the same. Harry drew in a startled breath when when of Rhaegar’s fingers touched his shoulder blades, skimming the area where his wings were.

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes at Harry’s moan, watching as the black haired man stilled and then came with a shout. He watched as Harry’s green eyes closed and watched as his body twitched in pleasure and was just on the cusp of coming himself when Harry opened his eyes and pulled Rhaegar down into a bruising kiss. Rhaegar’s eyes widened as the kiss turned into Harry nipping his mouth then licked a stripe over one ofRhaegar’s nipples.

Harry watched as Rhaegar froze then came silently, his deep purple eyes going wide with pleasure. They were both silent but for deep panting breaths, for a few minutes, with Rhaegar collapsing onto Harry’s chest. The trees around them whistled in the slight breeze and the beginnings of moonlight shone down on them.

“That’s just plain cheating,” Harry croaked out a minute later, opening his eyes blearily. His stomach grumbled and Rhaegar rolled his eyes bemusedly.

“What was cheating?”

“Stroking the place where my wings are,” Harry muttered, laying a sloppy kiss on Rhaegar’s mouth. “Bloody observant dragon prince.”

“Yes, but I’m your prince.” Rhaegar’s lips twitched with amusement at Harry’s exasperated frown.

“You better believe it,” Harry retorted, running a hand through his untamable hair. “And I’ve seen Cersei Lannister, all of the other courtly women and quite a few of the men stare at you hungrily. You’re mine.”

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes in thought, enjoying lying on Harry and feeling his warmth, but shrugged after a minute or two of silence. “I wonder where Arthur has gone to. It’s been a while since he went to go gather firewood.”

Harry sat up and looked around their camp, as they both went about putting their clothes back on. “The dragons are gone too.”

“Suppose they--”

“They’re with me,” Arthur called out. Harry could hear a hint of grumbling under Arthur’s tone and grinned as they both saw Arthur walk back into the clearing. “You two decent?”

Balerion and Aurora were curled on both of Arthur’s shoulders, chittering to each other. When they saw Rhaegar and Harry though, they jumped down, their wings slightly beating and landed on the ground. Arthur himself was carrying firewood and a boar carcass.

The two dragons ran over to Harry and Rhaegar and sat next to them, staring at Arthur as he towed the animal carcass over to the firepit.

“Those two hindered my hunting efforts,” Arthur commented, grinning a little.

Rhaegar snorted and stroked Balerion’s wings, causing the dragon to chirp in pleasure.

“They’ll probably be great hunters soon enough,” Harry said, thinking of Norberta or the Hungarian Horntail that he had faced back in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

“What are our plans then?” Arthur questioned, looking between them as he skinned and prepared the boar. Rhaegar helped Arthur with the process, shooing away the dragons when they got too curious or hungry.

“Ser Oswell Whent will accompany Harry to Dragonstone,” Rhaegar said, with a glance to Harry. Harry sighed but nodded, knowing the importance of protecting the dragons. “I will go back to King’s Landing and see about leaving King’s Landing for a while. I know Mother will definitely allow me but I do not know about my father. I will also talk with the other members of the kingsguard about protecting my mother.”

Arthur dipped his head in a nod.

A swirl of wild magic drew Harry’s attention as it flowed throughout the air, aiming north. He tilted his head in confusion, distantly listening to Rhaegar and Arthur discuss plans. Wild magic was rife throughout Westeros and some of Essos and Harry hadn’t been blind to it throughout the years he had spent here. The Wall to the north was filled with magic and the first time Harry had crossed under it, he had felt the distinct sense of wards to it. But not his kind of wards… More like natural magic that was built into the Wall. And now, with the first dragons in ages living in Westeros, the lands around them were brimming with magic.

“...Harry?”

“Yes...” Harry trailed off, squinting and seeing more and more threads of magic flowing in the air. They were sparkling in the air, almost like fairy lights that only he could see. Most were flowing north, farther north than King’s Landing but not as far as say, Riverrun or Winterfell. Some were… Some were running between Harry and Rhaegar, as if they really were tied by magic… or destiny. His own magic thrummed with something but he couldn’t tell what. “I’m okay.”

Rhaegar and Arthur looked at him, with Rhaegar narrowing his eyes.

“What is it?” Rhaegar asked, worry in his voice.

“I… do not know,” Harry said faintly. “The magic of the land is growing… How long has it been since dragons have been seen in Westeros?”

“Hundreds of years. Why?” Rhaegar questioned.

“Something is awakening and I’m not too sure that it’s something good.”

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and exchanged glances with Arthur. “Is what you’re sensing… coming anytime soon?”

Harry listened into the wild magic of the land, hearing it almost hum in his magical sense. He slowly shook his head. “No… At least I don’t think so. But there is something… I need to do some research.”

“That would be Oldtown, where the maesters are,” Arthur remarked curiously. “They have the biggest library ever.”

Harry nodded, knowing that his research could only be done by talking to Death. If Rhaegar’s dreams were to be believed, the two of them would be able to have children.

“Harry, one additional request before you leave for Dragonstone,” Rhaegar spoke faintly, like he was nervous. Rhaegar turned to look at the dragons, the two little animals curled up around each other, then back at Harry.

“Hmm?”

“Marry me.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he focused on Rhaegar, watching Arthur stand up to go take the meat off of the fire. “Did you just...”

“I love you, my heart,” Rhaegar whispered, reaching out a hand, palm up. “I do not plan on falling in love with another.”

Harry stared at Rhaegar, his heart beating so loudly in his chest that he thought the other man could hear it. “You’re proposing to me?”

“Yes.”

“How are we going to get married? No one would marry us here,” Harry started, getting up and pacing. “Maybe someone in Dorne might but--”

“Harry, are you saying yes?” Rhaegar asked, watching the black haired wizard.

Harry snorted and walked back over to Rhaegar, sitting down next to him. “Yes. I’m saying yes.”

Rhaegar smiled and tugged him into a heated kiss, feeling Harry shiver a little at the intensity.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The night before they were to reach King’s Landing, Harry went to sleep in his bedroll, curling up next to Rhaegar. The other man was unsurprisingly, still a gentleman when it came to sleeping in the same bed, or in this case bedroll, with his soon to be betrothed. Harry had rolled his eyes in bemusement when Rhaegar had said that he would not be sleeping with him but when they settled in for bed, Rhaegar had set up his roll right next to Harry’s. It effectively had them sleeping together while still not actually sleeping together.

Harry stayed awake for long after the other two men fell asleep, even watching the two dragons fall asleep too. He looked up at the sky, watching as the stars each seemed to blink into existence. The stars were obviously different in Westeros as Harry looked out at them, seeing the ‘dragon’ star system. As the night wore on, he turned onto his side to study Rhaegar. The dragon prince was snoring just a little, sounding just like the breathing of the dragons.

Midnight came sooner than anticipated and it came with a not totally unexpected guest. Time froze in their little camp and so did everything else. The slight breeze that had kept them cool stilled and the trees stopped swaying in the wind. The sounds of the wild animals around them slowed and quieted.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned onto his other side, sitting up to the sight of Death. The entity was just sitting across from Harry, with the still smoking fire pit in between them.

“Death.”

The being dipped its head in a nod. “Master.”

Harry sighed and yawned, looking over at Rhaegar and where the two dragons had curled up between him and the other man. The two dragons were, surprisingly, not frozen in time. They were peering up at him and hissing, slowly toddling over to his side and going to stand in front of him. Harry’s eyes widened at their behavior then he stared at Death with a questioning look.

“They are in tune with you, Harry,” Death spoke, gesturing to the two animals. “The third egg you carry, should you hatch it, is also in tune with your magic. It is for your child who is soon to be born.”

Harry’s eyes continued to widen. “Do you mean to say--”

“Yes, your thoughts were correct on that matter,” Death explained. “You are able to bear and carry children.”

Harry yelped but then peered down at the friend who was essentially his soulmate, pondering Death’s words. It had been Death, who had encouraged him to travel through the veil in the first place, saying that he would find his partner in all things on the other side. Though… Harry snorted. It had taken 10 years for Rhaegar to be born and in that time, Harry had lost hope for someone to see him. Death didn’t really care about time, just that Harry would find someone in Westeros.

If he had the ability to bear children, he would be able to give Rhaegar heirs. He grinned at the thought of small children running around in the Red Keep then sighed.

“You meddled,” Harry muttered.

“I did.”

"You're a nosey bastard for someone who doesn't even have a gender. I'm going to be living in King's Landing and that isn't such a great prospect. That city stinks, in more ways than one. I hate politics."

Death was silent before doing its equivalent of laughter, an eerie noise that sounded like rocks falling down a cliff during an avalanche. Harry glared at it, flipping it off before Death quieted and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry, Rhaegar and Arthur galloped onward towards King’s Landing. The two dragons sat in front of Rhaegar and Harry’s saddles, watching as the scenery went by. Harry had had the idea to put charms on the dragons, causing everyone to see them forget that they saw them after five minutes. He figured that it would come in handy until the two were big enough to either fly or defend themselves.

They came out of the kingswood a few hours later, with the sun halfway in the sky and a slight breeze making the ride more comfortable. They could see the city of King's Landing ahead, maybe one or two miles off. It looked plenty busy, with some ships in the harbor port and lots of smallfolk riding into the city to sell their wares.

The coast was to their right and Harry could even distinctly hear waves and he grinned. He had always loved the coastal air.

“You’ll enjoy Dragonstone.”

Harry turned to look at Rhaegar, who was watching him idly. Rhaegar’s purple eyes held warmth in them and love and yet, a little worry too.

“We won’t be apart for more than a few weeks,” Harry remarked as they slowly drew their horses to a walk. “What are you going to say to your father? Men aren’t… I know I’ve heard of a few Targaryen or Valryian men who had love for other men. Though it’s not like men getting married to other men are common around these parts.”

Rhaegar sighed and drew a hair tie out of one of the pockets of his tunic. Harry watched as he drew his silver hair back, wishing that he was close enough and that they were in private so that he could draw his fingers through Rhaegar’s hair. Rhaegar smirked at him, almost like he could guess what Harry was thinking, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“My father won’t care if there’s precedent,” Rhaegar muttered. “If we can get the Grand Maester to agree to a marriage, that will be half the solution right there. I ought to… My father will need to be removed soon...”

“I think we can all agree to that,” Harry said, with a glance to Arthur, who raised an eyebrow.

“Aerys won’t go without a fight,” Arthur finally commented after a minute or two of silence that was only broken by squeaking between the dragons. “And if it comes to that, you will need the allegiance of all of the kingsguard. You already have Ser Lewyn, Jonothor, Oswell, Gerold and I. I believe Ser Barristan would easily choose you over your father, given the choice.”

“I agree,” Rhaegar remarked. “I’m going to have Ser Oswell accompany Harry for my brief stay in King’s Landing, I can talk with all of you.”

“We will start protecting your mother and your brother," Arthur spoke. "You needn't worry about that."

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had been in King's Landing multiple times before, had always been unimpressed by it. But now... He was looking at it from a new angle as he would be living there as the consort to the king in not too terribly long. Or at least hopefully, assuming Aerys gave up the throne easily and that didn't have a very good chance of happening.

Rhaegar had drawn a hood up over his face, to hide who he was as they traveled through the main streets of the city. They passed plenty of guards in gold cloaks as well as bannermen with the Targaryen flag flapping in the wind.

“Let’s go to the docks,” Rhaegar whispered, urging his horse closer to Harry’s. “I know of a brothel that has a private room. Wait for me there?”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Rhaegar shook his head in bemusement. “I’m not going to notice anyone else, dear one.”

“Very well. Yes, I’ll wait for you there,” Harry replied quietly, noticing Arthur keep close to them. The man had stuck even closer to them once they had reached the city which he supposed, made sense. There were many people that were against King Aerys, for his ever growing madness. “How big is Dragonstone exactly?”

“It’s big,” Rhaegar said, as they continued through the crowds. It was apparently market day which explained the amount of people in the city. It wasn’t war time so everything was peaceful and prosperous though with King Aerys, the amount of people flowing into the city had dwindled. Rhaegar had mentioned that a couple of weeks ago as well as talking about the various outlandish schemes that his father had thought up recently. “It will definitely be big enough for two dragons. It should be big enough to remind you of your Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts…” Harry trailed off, stroking Aurora’s small wings. The female dragon chirped happily, arching up into his palm. They finally came to a stop at the oceanfront, with a wooden building to the left. “If Dragonstone is like that, I will be quite happy. Rhaegar, I have something to tell you when you have time.”

Rhaegar nodded, dismounting and letting Arthur take the lead. “I hope it is not that you have second thoughts.”

“No, of course not. I love you,” Harry murmured as they stepped into the brothel. He glanced around the building, noting the several drunken sell swords and the scantily clad women walking around. “It… is in regards to a family. Our family.”

 

* * *

 

“Rhaegar?”

Rhaella looked at him strangely as he entered her rooms. Viserys was crawling around on the floor, watched over by the queen’s ladies in waiting.

“Mother, may I speak to you in private?” Rhaegar asked, seeing Arthur stop at the door.

“Sure, my son. What is it?”

The ladies nodded at Rhaella and Rhaegar before leaving.

“I have found the person I wish to marry,” Rhaegar explained, watching as his mother blinked.

“Love?” Rhaella finally spoke, hope in her voice.

“Yes. I love him.”

“Him?”

“Yes, him. He is the man with the wings that everyone has heard about.”

“The one who gave you Blackfyre?” Rhaella asked, looking pointedly at the sword on Rhaegar’s hip.

“Yes. His name is Harry Potter. He… I love him, mother.”

Rhaella’s light purple eyes softened as she took a step toward him. “Potter? Is that a house in Essos?”

“No. He does not have a house that he owes allegiance to other than House Targaryen. I met him when I was seven,” Rhaegar explained. “And he’s been my friend ever since. Harry brought the dragons back.”

Rhaella’s eyes widened. “Do you mean to tell me…”

“Yes, he has both of them now but there are two baby dragons in the world,” Rhaegar said, smiling.

Rhaella stared at him, her eyes going so wide. “Rhaegar, I am happy to hear that you love this man but what of your father? He wants you to have heirs. A man wouldn’t be able to give you children.”

“Mother, I am marrying this man whether you approve or not. Whether Father approves or not. I think that when Aerys sees the dragons, he would think otherwise. A man with dragons would be better than anyone else in his eyes.”

Rhaella nodded, pushing a strand of silver hair behind her ear. “That would probably be true. What do they look like?”

Rhaegar grinned wider. “They’re beautiful. Their wings and bodies are small but they will grow. One is all black, different than the dragons of old. I read in the old scrolls that dragons had two colors usually but these two do not. The other one is a dark red. I named the black one Balerion and Harry named the red one, Aurora.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry paced around in the room at the brothel that Rhaegar had chosen, idly warding the place against eavesdroppers while he walked. The brothel was one of the less reputable in the city but since it was during working hours, it was less crowded. It had been an hour since Rhaegar and Arthur left and the little black dragon was trilling in agitation now.

“Little one,” Harry whispered, holding out his hand to Balerion and going to sit down on the bed. Aurora was asleep in the bed but as soon as he sat down, she toddled over to curl up. He stroked her wings and could swear he could hear… purring or rumbling from the dragon. “Come here, Balerion. You’re okay. Rhaegar will be back soon.”

Balerion hissed and toddled over to the door and a few minutes later, the door opened. Balerion rumbled deep in his throat and tried to claw his way up Rhaegar’s leggings. Harry snorted and Rhaegar grinned, leaning down and scooping up the baby dragon.

“My mother wants to meet you,” Rhaegar spoke.

Harry stepped towards him and touched their foreheads together. “Your mother is scared of Aerys, isn’t she?”

“She is,” Rhaegar whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry and leaning into him. “With you here, I’m seeing more clearly. I need to… I need to take the throne.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Harry murmured then stepped back, his eyes alight with something like happiness. “About that thing I needed to talk to you about…”

“Yes?”

“I will be able to bear children,” Harry whispered.

Rhaegar’s eyes widened.

“Well?” Harry asked, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

“That is… Is this magic?”

“Of course it is,” Harry retorted, poking him in the chest. Rhaegar could see the wings behind his back flutter.

“I thought you said you were going to loose the wings,” Rhaegar remarked.

“I have not. It’s odd but Death didn’t outright tell me I was going to. I think I just assumed,” Harry spoke.

Rhaegar nodded and finally smiled, pulling Harry into a tight hug. “This is wonderful news! I always loved the thought of having a family.”

“I did too,” Harry commented, his lips twitching up into a smile. “I suppose it’s time for me to go to Dragonstone then?”

“Now I don’t want to leave you,” Rhaegar whispered.

“You have to ask your father about us,” Harry murmured, grimacing. “Besides, no one knows me at the moment. I’m no one. He’ll listen to you.”

“You are not no one to me but yes, I hope so,” Rhaegar offered. “I could tell him that I’m marrying the dragon god that the people speak of.”

Harry snorted. “As aliases go, I could do worse.”

“Hmm?”

“Disguise, more or less.”

“People could still be calling you the Boy-Who-Lived,” Rhaegar teased, grinning.

“Seven hells, don’t remind me,” Harry argued.

Rhaegar turned and opened the door, beckoning someone in. “Ser Oswell, meet Harry Potter.”

The kingsguard that came in had dark black hair and brown eyes, his white cloak flowing around him. “Rhaegar, you told me that there were dragons.”

Harry laughed quietly, extending his magic over to the other man, touching his mind briefly before returning.

Ser Oswell Whent’s eyes widened as he took in the other man in the room and the two baby dragons. “You were not japing.”

“No.”

“Harry, meet Ser Oswell Whent, of the kingsguard.”

“Nice to meet you, ser,” Harry said.

“You were there when Rhaegar was knighted. The man with the wings.”

Harry nodded.

Oswell grinned. “The dragons match the colors of your house, Rhaegar.”

“So they do,” Rhaegar returned. “Ser Oswell will take you to Dragonstone and guard you until I arrive. If my father says yes to the marriage, then we’ll come back to King’s Landing. The travel between King’s Landing and Dragonstone is not too long anyway.”

“We may want to stay in Dragonstone for a while longer, wait until the dragons are better able to defend themselves,” Harry commented, picking up Aurora as she tried to claw her way up his own legs. She hissed and then climbed the rest of the way up onto his shoulders. “I don’t want anything to happen to these two.”

“The wedding, if Aerys approves, would probably not happen for five months or more,” Rhaegar spoke, walking over to stand next to Harry. “The whole kingdom would need to know.”

“You know, this could be an opportunity to make marriages between two men and two women legal,” Harry offered, raising an eyebrow. “In general, I mean.”

“Let’s not push my father too much,” Rhaegar said, sighing. “It’s going to be hard enough to get him and the high septon to allow this.”

“You’re right. Let’s get married and then in a few years, we’ll push this,” Harry stated, his eyes alight with mischief. “Once you are on the throne, anyway.”

Ser Oswell snorted and Harry and Rhaegar both stared at him. Oswell grinned and turned his back to them, for all appearances, giving them privacy.

“Harry…”

“I know,” Harry whispered. “Being king is no small thing.”

“Did they have kings where you were from?” Rhaegar asked.

“They did. Though the monarch of my country was a queen,” Harry offered. “You’re going to make a great leader.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched through the door as Rhaegar talked with Arthur and Oswell, the dragons laying down next to him on the bed. This would be his last night with Rhaegar for a long time, as King Aerys wasn’t likely to agree or approve or marginally tolerate their union until he saw the dragons. And Harry wasn’t going to let the dragons near Aerys until they could defend themselves.

He sighed and pulled out his trunk, the one that he always kept on him, and stepped into it, walking down the stairs and going over to where he kept his potions store. He could feel Death watching him move, see the dark entity point its skeletal fingers towards one shelf that had not existed before. He kept pain easing potions, nutrition potions, truth potions and any and all potions that had existed in the magical world were here.

The shelf that Death was pointing to held one small vial, which was a light green glass and had a lavender liquid in it. Harry stepped over to the shelf, the one that backed up to the trunk wall, and grabbed one vial, looking it over. It had an image of a baby on it and that was all. He raised an eyebrow, glanced at Death, who dipped its head in a nod then vanished. Harry tucked it into a pocket then looked around at the area that he had made several years before he had arrived in Westeros.

He heard footsteps coming down the ladder, seeing Rhaegar walk over to him. The prince’s purple eyes were wide with awe and amazement as he took in the various bits and pieces of treasures within. Both dragons followed him, Lilith and Balerion crawling around and sniffing the place. Rhaegar was still wearing the clothes that he had left in, a black hood covering his silver hair and his black tunic with a red dragon stitched into it.

“How? How did you manage…”

Harry smiled a little, wrapping an arm around Rhaegar and leaning into him. “Magic.”

Rhaegar snorted. “I should have known. But where did all this come from? The gold and silver piles over there and the broomsticks… I assume that those are what your people used to fly on?”

“Yes. We...I loved to fly,” Harry remarked as Rhaegar wrapped his own arms around Harry. “Took my mind off of pressing issues, like Voldemort trying to kill me. The money came from my vaults in my world, before I left, before my world died. I suppose I was considered the wealthiest wizard at one point but I didn’t particularly care about that part of my life. I even was the Minister of Magic, at one point.”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, that position was the ruler of the magical world in my country,” Harry explained, shrugging. “Much like the king of Westeros. I held that position for four years and then resigned.”

“You could do that?”

“We… My world… most of it was not like Westeros, most countries did not have kings or queens who ruled for life,” Harry offered, turning to look at Rhaegar in thought and grinning when he noticed Rhaegar taking note of the huge library in the far corner. Harry had raided both Hogwarts and the Black family home before he had left, making copies of all of the books that he could get a hand on. “Anyway, I always have this trunk with me so you can feel free to come in here and borrow a book.”

“Thank you.” Rhaegar was already making for the closest shelf to them and Harry followed bemusedly. Aurora stayed with him while Balerion kept close to Rhaegar, the black dragon rubbing itself against Rhaegar’s leg.

“I was thinking,” Harry commented, dropping down to sit on the bench that he had brought in and picking up Aurora. The she-dragon chirped, letting loose a puff of smoke before sitting up and watching Balerion. Rhaegar made a low content sound in his throat as he browsed the book collection, making Harry smile wider. “Since this is our last night together for a long time…”

Rhaegar turned, his eyes focusing on Harry. There was so much love in them that it made Harry make a strangled noise, his heart skipping a beat, before standing up. He tugged off his shirt, remembered the vial in his pants’ pocket, took it out and opened it, inhaling briefly before drinking it down. His magic hummed within him and his body seemed to glow lightly, the hair standing up on his arms. His body tingled, sparking with energy and magic.

Rhaegar’s eyes widened, blown with arousal as he looked Harry over.

“Well?”

Harry took a step towards Rhaegar and the other man closed the distance, drawing Harry into an embrace as their mouths met. Rhaegar groaned as Harry deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth. Rhaegar pulled off his tunic and hood, dropping them to the ground, and Harry slipped off his pants, dropping a line of kisses from Rhaegar’s bared throat to his mouth.

The arms around Harry tightened their grip, nails digging in, and Harry whined as Rhaegar tentatively slotted a leg between his, both of their cocks hardening at the movement.

“Bed’s that way,” Harry whispered, feeling sweat drip down his back as they moved together. Rhaegar nodded, placing a little biting mark on the skin between Harry’s shoulder and neck and Harry moaned, dipping his head back to allow more access. Harry walked backward, throwing an arm around Rhaegar’s back to lead him to the bed. As soon as Harry hit the bed, Rhaegar grinned, heat in his eyes, and nudged him back so that Harry fell down onto the bed.

Rhaegar slipped off his leggings, taking a moment to look Harry over. “My wizard.”

“Yes, I’m yours. And you are mine,” Harry grumbled, lifting up a little bit and reaching a wing out from behind him and curling it around Rhaegar. “Come here, my dragon prince.”

“Harry, I don’t know…”

“You’re doing everything right,” Harry urged, watching as Rhaegar shivered as the wing urged him down, brushing against his unclothed back and his neck, the places where Harry knew Rhaegar was sensitive. “Just go with what you feel, whatever makes you feel good is probably what would make me feel good.”

“You’ve done this before then.”

“I’ve lived hundreds of years, Rhaegar,” Harry retorted, watching as Rhaegar reached down and traced his fingers over Harry’s chest. “But you’re my soulmate. No one will ever be better than you or understand me the way you do.”

Rhaegar dipped his head in a nod, following his fingers with his tongue, kissing and licking first one nipple and the other one. Harry arched up, pleasure roiling through his body as Rhaegar moved, sliding down his body, and when their cocks touched, they both groaned, both trying to get more friction, more pleasure. Harry grinned, yanked Rhaegar up into a kiss, sliding a hand into his silver hair.

Harry stared up at Rhaegar as the man stared down at him, his purple eyes blown wide and his mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. Harry lifted his whole body up, summoning a pillow and placing it right beneath his arse and then guided Rhaegar down. He reached out for the vial of lotion on the side table next to the bed, brought it down and placed it next to them. “Here.”

Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed then widened, looking at Harry in askance.

“You need to loosen me up,” Harry whispered, breathing hard, feeling the sweat drip down his back and reaching up to place a kiss on Rhaegar’s forehead. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”

“You’ll show me?”

Harry nodded, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them. “Swipe some of the lotion there and slip a finger into…”

Rhaegar gathered some of the lotion onto his fingertips and then Harry reached to entwine their hands, pulling him down to where his hole was. Rhaegar seemed to understand what Harry was telling him to do, slipping a finger into his hole. Harry whined and arched his back and Rhaegar grinned, moving his finger in deeply enough that he hit that spot. Pleasure started to coalesce in the base of Harry’s spine as Rhaegar slipped in another finger, moving his fingers slowly enough that Harry started to grow impatient.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Harry muttered, watching as Rhaegar stared down at his fingers, seemingly mesmerized. “Rhaegar, love.”

“Darling.”

Harry blinked, his cheeks reddening slightly, watched Rhaegar as the prince’s eyes widened even more. Rhaegar looked away, drew his fingers out, eliciting another moan from Harry, who sighed.

Harry reached out, grasped Rhaegar’s chin and turned him to look. “I like it.”

Rhaegar stared then dipped his head in a nod as Harry dropped his hand. Rhaegar blinked then lowered himself down, sliding his cock closer and closer until the tip of it was right at Harry’s hole then Harry shrugged and shuffled closer. Rhaegar’s eyes widened as heat enveloped him, pleasure sparking all throughout his body as Harry settled, drawing him into a hot kiss.

“Now you move,” Harry whispered, curling his two wings further around Rhaegar, feather light touches on his back.

Rhaegar stayed still, raising an eyebrow, even as Harry moved slightly. “Are you okay?”

“I would say something if you hurt me,” Harry said, his green eyes narrowed in concentration. “Move. I’m not breakable.”

Rhaegar slowly, hesitantly, moved, pleasure coiling everywhere and all at once in his body. He let out a strangled moan when Harry’s wings disappeared and his legs took their spot, wrapping around Rhaegar, coaxing him in further. They moved together, Rhaegar sliding out slowly and then back in and watching as Harry’s eyes closed in pleasure beneath him.

Harry opened his eyes, catching Rhaegar’s eyes and smiled softly, breathing hard. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Rhaegar nodded, unable to talk, unable to do anything but look at his beloved, the man who had kept him from sane. The man who loved him and who he loved back. He felt Harry’s legs tighten around him, which pushed him in further and sparks of pleasure exploded in his body. A whine left his throat as his eyes closed, seeing stars as his release ran through his body. His toes curled and he would have fallen onto Harry, had it not been for the man catching him up in his arms.

“I love you, Rhaegar,” Harry whispered, reaching up a hand to thread into Rhaegar’s silver hair.

“Love you too, Harry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Be careful,” Harry said, watching as Rhaegar swung up onto his horse. Ser Arthur was already on his own horse, watching over the prince carefully. Ser Oswell was behind Harry and behind them was the ship that would take the two of them to Dragonstone. The port of King’s Landing was big, with sailors bustling about and traders selling their wares and whores selling their services. A few of them were staring at the four of them since Rhaegar wasn’t hiding himself now. “I know your father and he won’t… take kindly to being kept from the Queen.”

“I know he won’t,” Rhaegar said wearily, grimacing. “I will be back.”

“I know you will,” Harry replied, glancing down at his normal looking trunk. Aurora and Balerion were both in there, snoozing away and hidden.

Rhaegar nodded, glancing around them before looking down at Harry. “You be careful.”

“I’ll be safe. Go. We can communicate by raven,” Harry spoke, gesturing to the center of the city, where the Red Keep was.

“I love you,” Rhaegar whispered.

Harry grinned. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dragonstone was beautiful, the keep made of stone washed by the sea. The castle itself was in the center of the island and it was the site of the painted table. Ser Oswell had carried a letter written by Rhaegar, that said that Harry should have all access to the castle and that he should be treated as a Lord. The castellan of the island raised an eyebrow at that but gave Harry the Lord’s rooms and Ser Oswell followed Harry everywhere. The dragons either stayed with Harry or with Ser Oswell, who they took a liking to and Harry kept them spelled to look like crows.

The painted table that Aegon the Conqueror had commissioned during his conquest. Harry spent at least a few hours studying it, tracing the map of Westeros with his finger. There was Winterfell at the north of the table, with the Wall a few feet to the north. And at the utmost south was Dorne, with Sunspear in the corner.

Between the Wall and Dorne, there were several keeps and castles, all named on the Painted Table. Storm’s End, held by Lord Steffon Baratheon. Casterly Rock, held by Lord Tywin Lannister. Riverrun, held by Lord Hoster Tully. The Twins, held by Lord Walder Frey. Death had actually visited Harry one day in the next few weeks in Dragonstone, commenting on the Frey’s apparent increasing population.

The Vale, held by Lord Jon Arryn. When his finger had moved over the Vale, he had actually felt something flicker in his magic, where the part of him that was the Master of Death lived. It had made him question the entity, asking it if there was something special about the Vale. Death had been cryptic with its’ answer, making Harry ever more curious about the Vale and the Arryns.

One month into his stay at Dragonstone, he started to experience morning sickness. Since he had moved to this castle, the dragons usually slept with him and the first morning that he felt sick, he had to slip out of the bed and around the two dragons. The creatures were growing fast, already reaching to the few inches beneath his knees.

But he slipped out of the bed and managed to make it to the chamber pot, sicking up there and staying there briefly in the early morning light. He cast a spell to clean himself up, splashed some water in his face, swished some water in his mouth and then went back to bed with the absolute certainty that he was pregnant.

The morning after, he had gone down to one of the beaches that circled Dragonstone and whooped out in joy. Aurora and Balerion looked at him funny, their fast growing wings fluttering in the slight breeze. Harry had laughed out loud and sat down in the sand, where the water could flow over him. Ser Oswell asked the reason for the laughter and the joy and Harry had said that the dragons would be rising again.

He had thought about telling Rhaegar, writing to him to let him know, but then decided that it would be a surprise. Rhaegar would be delighted and it would probably be better to not distract him. He knew that Aerys was not going to step down easily enough and could even guess that war could be a possibility. The letters that Rhaegar sent certainly told him enough, told him that the situation in the capital was not a pleasant one.

The next few months followed the same pattern. Harry started to teach the dragons what to eat and what not to eat, teaching them in Valyrian since Rhaegar had taught it to him years ago. His stomach grew bigger with each passing day and the servants of Dragonstone always looked at him funny whenever they caught him rubbing his stomach. Harry would have consulted the maester of the castle about his pregnancy but he knew everyone would think he was joking or weird or a freak.

There was either a girl or a boy growing inside him or both. The Targaryens had had a lot of twins throughout the years, having consulted the maester. Harry knew he could have cast a spell to know the gender of the child or children within him but he wanted it to be a surprise.

The maester just thought he was growing fat and Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him, knowing better than to argue.

 

* * *

 

 

Five months after he had left Rhaegar in King’s Landing, Death visited him one late evening. He was sitting on the balcony outside his rooms, watching the sun set. The dragons had long since passed his knee and were standing up to his waist now, growing stronger each day. They loved to fish and since they were six months old and could easily defend themselves, he let them swoop into the waters surrounding the castle and pick their food.

He had planned on uncloaking them finally at their seven month mark, maybe perhaps even now. Balerion often glanced towards King’s Landing, the black dragon growling low in his throat occasionally. The creature had well and truly imprinted on Rhaegar though he still let Harry touch and check him over.

“Duskendale has the king.”

Harry started, turning so abruptly on the chair he was sitting on that he almost fell. “I am going to get you a bell.”

Death let out a rumbling noise, its equivalent of a laugh, and Harry shuddered, feeling the babe or babies inside him move slightly.

“What did you mean, Duskendale has the king?”

The last Harry had heard from Rhaegar was that Aerys was going to go to the city that was several miles from King’s Landing. Something about a charter for the town, much like Dorne had. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and stood up, raising an eyebrow.

“I presume something happened.”

“The king is now a hostage to Lord Denys Darklyn.”

Harry blinked, glanced down at the beach where the dragons were, and down at his stomach. He had felt the babe inside move for the first time yesterday, four and a half months into his pregnancy. “Is it safe to apparate?”

Death stilled but dipped its head in a nod. “You must choose. The king can die now or later. The Queen is pregnant with another child already and is coming to Dragonstone to live for the next few months.”

“Rhaegar must have been… successful, for the most part,” Harry said, glancing to the door of his rooms. Ser Oswell was standing on the other side though his guard was due to break for the night soon.

Death was silent for the next few moments as Harry started to pace. His wings popped out of his back, uncurling to more easily balance, as his big stomach was doing things to it.

“Rhaegar will have a sibling after Viserys then. He or she will not die.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, take me to Duskendale. I need you to use your power to cloak me as mine is not too reliable now. Ser Oswell will see that the dragons don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Very well.”

Death reached out its hand and Harry grasped it, used to the feel of the entity’s bony, skeletal fingers. Death’s instantaneous travel was vastly easier than apparition as he closed his eyes one minute and then reopened them to look out at a castle that he had not been to yet. Duskendale was several miles away from King’s Landing but it was still one of the closest ones.

They had appeared on one of the castle walls, Harry’s wings now out and stretched. The sun was already set here but for Harry, it was easy enough to cast a spell for night vision and look out over the area.

The Lannister army had gathered around the castle, the lion banners swaying in the wind and the Targaryen bannermen were interspersed. The dragon banners were easy to pick out, as Harry was rather fond of a certain Targaryen and had never met any Lannister in person. He rubbed his belly as he felt a kick to his stomach, making him grin.

“Is Rhaegar here?”

“The Prince is in the capital,” Death spoke.

Harry flew up into the sky, his wings beating, as he flew over the castle. Death followed behind him as he flew past buildings and right towards the keep, lowering down to fit through a window. He landed on the stone floor of the keep in Duskendale, feeling Death’s magic continue to cloak him. Harry followed the commotion in the keep, trailing past people who couldn’t see him and down a set of stairs to the dungeons.

King Aerys was yelling at everyone and anyone who passed him, gesturing wildly with his hands. Some of the Darklyns, the House who lived in Duskendale, were standing before the king’s jail cell, laughing and spitting at him. Harry stared then walked over to stand right in front of the king, gesturing to the entity beside him to uncloak him just so that the king could see him.

King Aerys’ eyes widened so much that Harry thought they would fall out of his head.

“You!”

Harry stayed silent.

“You’re conspiring with my son and Tywin! Let me out! I will burn these people and their homes! I will destroy their castle before I let my son take the throne!”

The guards around the jail cell froze before turning to look at the king, unable to see Harry or Death. They thought that the king was going mad, more crazy.

“The throne is mine! My queen is mine. I will not have her leave my sight again!”

Harry turned to look at Death, raising an eyebrow and making a gesture with his wings, pointing east towards Dragonstone. Death dipped its’ head in a nod then vanished, reappearing a minute later with both dragons. Harry curled his wings around his back and watched as the king blinked, eyes focusing on the two big waist high dragons.

“You! Those are mine! Dragons are mine! Give them to me!”

“Well, strictly speaking, they’re mine since I brought them to life.”

Aerys turned to look at him, his purple eyes glowing with insanity.

Aurora and Balerion screeched loudly, smoke coming out of their noses.

“Seeing as I am pregnant with your son’s child or children, I’m soon to be a Targaryen by marriage.”

Aerys yelled out incoherently, sticking his hands through the bars, and just as he did, Balerion trotted over. Balerion rose up, putting his wing-claws on the lower bars and let loose a jet of flame. Aurora followed Balerion’s lead, letting loose with a jet of red flame. Twin flames of black and red funneled into the jail cell, lighting Aerys on fire.

The king screamed briefly then went silent.

Harry felt the instant that Aerys died, the whispy white bits of his soul screaming as it was ripped out of his body. Harry watched as Death reached out to grab the soul, bringing it to its mouth and swallowing it. Aurora and Balerion pulled back, walking back over to stand next to him.

“Let’s go, you two. We can’t be seen here,” Harry whispered, dropping his hands down and scooping up the two dragons. His eyes widened at the weight then cast a feather light charm on them, felt Death wrap his cloak around them then they vanished, returning to Dragonstone, with Ser Oswell none the wiser.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks passed and a ship was spotted coming into harbor at Dragonstone. Harry’s morning sickness had abated last week, for which he was grateful. He stood in the great hall, before the seat of Dragonstone, waiting for Rhaegar. Ser Oswell stood behind him, having guarded him well since they had last seen the prince. Aurora and Balerion flanked Harry, with the black dragon inching further towards the door with each minute. It seemed that Balerion knew that his rider was coming.

Both dragons were up to Harry’s shoulders now, eight months old and getting to be of the age to take on a rider. They were definitely big enough now to ride. Harry had had to spell the front doors of the great hall to widen upon approach of the creatures.

The winds of the day buffeted the stone keep and Harry hoped that his soon to be husband had had a safe trip. Though if Rhaegar had died, Harry would have been the first one to know. His heart tightened in his chest at the thought of his soulmate dying before him and he made a note to talk with Death about it.  

“I do think I have twins,” Harry remarked, as servants opened the great door of the hall. He dropped a hand over his now big stomach, feeling one of the children move.

“Boys?” Oswell questioned faintly, not yet having gotten used to what was happening in Harry’s body. The servants had known before the knight of the kingsguard and finally, Harry had told Oswell last night. The man had seemed okay with it, having seen Harry do much more spectacular things.

Rhaegar entered in through the door, flanked by the other six members of the kingsguard. Lord Jon Connington followed their new king, his blue eyes bright. Balerion let out a loud cry and loped over to Rhaegar, making everyone step aside hurriedly. Rhaegar grinned and let the dragon come to him, tentatively reaching out stroke the dragon’s hide.

Harry let the two reacquaint with each other for a few minutes then stepped forward.

“Your Grace,” Harry said, pulling his red cloak in further around his shoulders. His wings were tucked into his back for now and Harry had realized that having them there made his body more balanced during pregnancy. “I would kneel but for the state of my body.”

Rhaegar’s purple eyes went wide as he came to stand before Harry, his hands at his side. “What has happened to you? I was not gone for many months.”

“You were gone for six months, my love,” Harry retorted, grinning and reaching out to grasp one of Rhaegar’s hands and placing it on his bare stomach, underneath his tunic. “I was very sick for a few months but you’re in luck. You missed it.”

Rhaegar’s eyes went even wider as he looked Harry over, tracing his skin. One of the children in his magical womb kicked out and Rhaegar froze, looking at Harry, before reaching out to press his lips to Harry’s. Harry sighed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Rhaegar and pulling him in close, curling around his neck.

“I missed you, dear wizard,” Rhaegar whispered, his voice shaky with awe. “I had not thought you meant you could carry our babes.”

Harry pulled back abruptly, eyes narrowing. “What did you think it meant? I’m not too cryptic! I swear if you were planning a marriage…”

Rhaegar laughed and shook his head. “I was planning on making Viserys my heir. But now I do not have to.”

Harry snorted, seeing Ser Oswell go over and talk with his knight brothers. “I suppose you’re here for a reason?”

Rhaegar stared at him, raised an eyebrow. “You know very well the reason I’m here.”

Harry nodded, grinning. Aurora butted her scaly head up against Harry’s back and he reached over to stroke her muzzle, feeling her warmth radiate from her body. “You’re King now.”

“My coronation is in a week. Someone killed the king, my father,” Rhaegar remarked quietly, as Harry kept his arm around his waist. “I know it was the dragons.”

“What dragons? We were here all the time,” Harry whispered back, shrugging. “Ser Oswell will vouch for us.”

“I am not upset. It was either that or let him continue to sit the throne and disrespect the people. My mother would like to meet you,” Rhaegar replied.

“Of course. I would like to meet her as well and talk with the High Septon,” Harry returned.

  


* * *

 

 

It only took an hour to pack up and have his belongings carried to the ship that Rhaegar had sailed in on. Aurora and Balerion cried out a goodbye and flew up into the air, their already long wings beating in the wind. Harry walked up on board the ship and padded over to stand by Rhaegar, on the bow of the vessel. It wasn’t long enough a boat ride to have a cabin so they stayed on the bow, with Harry sitting down on a chair that someone fetched. The ship took off the instant that everyone was on, turning towards King’s Landing.

“How did you deal with Duskendale?” Harry questioned, turning to look at Rhaegar curiously.

“I fined them and took the lord’s son, Raymont Darklyn, as a hostage. Lord Baratheon is going to keep him,” Rhaegar said, grimacing. “I don’t know what my father would have done to them and I thank the seven that he isn’t alive to enact it.”

“You are king now, or soon to be. I will be available in a few months to attend to matters,” Harry offered, watching as Aurora and Balerion flew above them. “Perhaps I could go rebuild Summerhall.”

  


* * *

 

 

“That… would be good. Do you have an idea as to the babes, are they boys or girls?” Rhaegar asked, turning to look at Harry. The ship banked over a wave and continued on towards the harbor.

“Girls. At least I think they’re girls. Your mother is pregnant too, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she is. How…”

“Death told me. It’s rather handy to have an entity like Death as an acquaintance,” Harry said, shrugging. “Viserys could be Prince of Summerhall when he’s older.”

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow. “He could be or he could marry Doran’s eldest. Princess Arianne Martell was born a month ago.”

“Be Prince Consort of Dorne. Yes, that sounds good. From what I’ve seen of Dorne, it sounds beautiful.”

Rhaegar nodded, looking on as the harbor of King’s Landing came into view. His mother stood on the docks, with Viserys in her arms. His brother was one year old in a week and would not have to deal with his father anymore. And neither would their soon to be sibling. “Is my mother going to lose another child?”

“No. I made Death promise,” Harry murmured, one of his wings uncurling to wrap around Rhaegar. He shivered at the light touch of the feathers and stepped even closer to Harry, enjoying being near to him after six months. “These babes are six months old. If they’re both girls, do the names Rhaenys and Visenya sound good to you?”

“Sure. Two heads of the dragon,” Rhaegar spoke, leaning against him tentatively. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Harry grinned, felt one of the girls kick.

 

* * *

  
  


Rhaella watched as her son’s ship came into dock, watched as Prince Rhaegar walked down the boarding ramp. Harry Potter came down next to him and with them, the seven kingsguard knights. Above them flew two dragons and as if summoned, they flew down, circled and landed next to the king and his consort.

Everyone around her stopped and stared, their eyes going wide. The dragons were back. Rhaella stared too, looking on the red and black beasts with awe, before looking at her son. The man next to him wore a lavender tunic with black leggings and his stomach was extended, like a pregnant woman. Rhaella blinked, taking in the man’s windswept, black hair and almost glowing green eyes and finally saw the lightning bolt scar that Rhaegar had spoke of.

Viserys clapped out at seeing his brother and Rhaegar walked over, in stride with the man he loved.

“Mother, I would like to introduce you to my consort, Harry Potter,” Rhaegar said, gesturing to the man next to him. “Harry, meet my mother, Queen Rhaella.”

She watched as the man dipped his head in a nod, a hand curling around his stomach.

“Your Grace, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry started, his green eyes soft with pleasure. “I am sorry that you had to be married to Aerys.”

Rhaella blinked.

“I’ve watched over Rhaegar his whole life,” Harry explained cautiously, as the two dragons walked over to flank them.

“You are the one he spoke to when he was a child?” Rhaella questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You are the imaginary boy?”

Harry grinned a little but nodded. “I am.”

“Then thank you. Are you…” Rhaella trailed off, her eyes flicking towards Harry’s stomach.

“I can carry babes,” Harry replied, glancing to Rhaegar, who was looking on him with love in his eyes. “I carry two girls now.”

Rhaella stared at her son and the man who could carry children and then sighed, smiling a little. “You should get married quickly then.”

“Yes, yes, we should,” Harry said, grinning. “I will to go talk with the High Septon about a marriage. Rhaegar, perhaps you could join me? Or should I just bring Aurora?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an executive decision to change the name of Harry's dragon to Aurora, just to not get it mixed up with my other stories.


End file.
